The present invention relates generally to supports for stringed musical instruments.
It has always been difficult for violinists to put down their instruments for brief periods of rest during a musical performance. Because of their fragile nature and abundance of curved surfaces, violins cannot safely be set on the floor or easily propped up against a support like more robust instruments. Instead, violinists who want to prolong the lives of their instruments usually place their instruments back in their cases when not in use to prevent damage. Unfortunately, it can be inconvenient to repeatedly store and retrieve a violin from its case.
In light of the problems associated with securing a violin during periods where the use of a violin case is inconvenient or impractical, it is the principal object of the invention to provide a stand capable of holding a violin in a convenient position for ready access and play by a user. The stand holds a violin snugly, yet releasably, and will not mar the instrument.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a violin stand of the type described that is adjustable to accommodate violins having different dimensions. Adjustment of the violin stand can be accomplished without tools or prolonged periods of instruction. In fact, it is believed that use of the violin stand would be intuitive for most users.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a violin stand of the type described that will also support a violin bow for ready access by a user. The bow can be supported by the stand upon either side of a violin to accommodate right- or left-handed users.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a violin stand that can be easily disassembled. In its disassembled state, the component parts can be conveniently transported or stored in an out of the way place. If desired, the upper, clamping portion of the stand can be positioned on a table to firmly support a violin in a horizontal position for adjustment or repair.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a violin stand for the purposes described which is lightweight in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and dependable in use.
Briefly, the violin stand in accordance with this invention achieves the intended objects by featuring a ground-engaging base and a post extending upwardly from the base. A support plate is mounted atop the post. The support plate includes a pair of holes and a pair of adjacent slots. One of a number of threaded rods extends through each of the holes and each of the slots. A number of pegs extend forwardly from the support plate with one of the pegs being affixed to each of the threaded rods in an off-centered manner such that the pegs act as cams when rotated with the threaded rods. A number of nuts extend rearwardly from the support plate with one of the nuts being threadably fastened to each of the threaded rods.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.